


in triplicate

by infernal



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Confessions, M/M, unexpected tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernal/pseuds/infernal
Summary: The Dynasty has many unfamiliar traditions. This one is Caleb's favorite so far.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	in triplicate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venndaai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/gifts).



Wine flows abundantly at Dynasty parties; Caleb is well into his cups when an equally inebriated Essek catches him. "We have a tradition here of paying favors back in threefold," he says, with a grand, unsteady sweep of his arm. "I'm here to pay you back."

"I hardly think _you_ owe _me_ ," Caleb says. 

Essek pulls him closer, pressing his lips against Caleb's forehead; Caleb starts to understand. 

The next kiss comes at the corner of his mouth. Caleb looks up to see Essek gauging Caleb's reaction. "I believe you said threefold?" Caleb asks, tilting his face up and waiting.


End file.
